Mysterious Thirteen
by Wootmeister
Summary: Thirteens past is more complicated than House could have guessed - and when she has a problem who else can she call on? House/Sanctuary crossover


House/Sanctuary crossover, set after the loss of Ashley in Sanctuary and during the games where House picks his new ducklings. Takes place in the Forrest Universe, so Ashley was not Magnus's only child.

Please review as I'm not sure whether to continue :)

* * *

"Bollocks"

Henry glanced up from the souped-up net shooting gun thingy he had yet to name properly and looked at the young woman lounging in his lab. Up until now, she had been bored, and annoying him. Now she seemed anxious, running a hand distractedly through her dark hair while reading a message on her phone.

"Whats up?"

She stuffed the phone in a pocket with a decisive movement and strode from the lab "I think it might be time for a trip" she called over her shoulder.

Henry groaned quietly to himself. Sure, a trip might be nice. Might. But past experience suggested otherwise, and the boss still wasn't herself after the cabal and Ashley, and he had so many good ideas that he needed to work on _now_ before he forgot them. On the other hand, it would give Magnus Junior something to do that didn't involve being in his way. He could appreciate why she wanted company, after coming back from Belize to try and deal with the loss of her sister, but still. A guys gotta have space to create. He tried to concentrate on his work. Jenna would go to the boss, Magnus would come to him if she needed him. Until then, his lab was empty and he was going to make the most of it.

* * *

Climbing up the stairs of her building Thirteen paused. It had been a long, trying day with House and his ridiculous game but she was still alert enough to know that something wasn't right. Padding softly up to her door she tried the handle, not at all surprised when it opened immediately. Well, whoever had unlocked her door hadn't attacked her, or blasted her with sarcasm so it was unlikely to be either immediately dangerous or House. Walking in as calmly as she could she immediately located the culprit. A young brunette woman sat at her table, two mugs of tea steaming in front of her and a small grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. With a sigh Thirteen threw her keys on the side, shrugged off her jacket and stood looking at her uninvited guest with a raised eyebrow.

After a pause the other woman rolled her eyes. "Hi, nice to see you too. How was your day? In fact, how was your month? Thank you so much for the tea, please help yourself to a biscuit." She spoke in an exaggerated British accent

Despite herself Thirteen huffed out a small laugh "you break in and make tea, but don't have a biscuit?"

"There are limits Rey" the woman said reprovingly, "one does not invade the biscuit cupboard of ones host"

Thirteen snorted and waved her arm at the open plan kitchen "by all means, invade away"

"Thanks" the woman replied in a more relaxed accent with a smile

"How did you get in?"

"Spare key"

"I don't have a spare key"

"I know" the woman turned around from the cupboard she was searching and grinned. "Americans don't really do biscuits for tea do they?"

Thirteen shrugged "I haven't found any. Yet"

They both sat drinking their tea for a few minutes. Thirteen had to be honest with herself, it was a nice change from the coffee she usually drank at the moment. Eventually she rubbed her face tiredly and looked up. Blue eyes met blue and she smiled properly, face relaxing from the mask she wore during the day.

"It's good to see you Jen. And proper tea, of course."

"We didn't want you living out here all deprived now did we?" the other girl nodded her head in the direction of a full carrier bag of boxes of tea on the floor, and chuckled when Thirteens eyes lit up. "Half my bloody baggage allowance that was" she raised her eyes heavenwards with a martyred expression "the things I do for you."

Thirteen swatted at her. "What are sisters for?" she asked blinking innocently. Her companion snorted.

"How are things? You know... now?"

Jen shrugged, not meeting her eyes. "Tough." She drained her mug. "Now, why the cryptic text? And why so surprised to see me here after you sent said cryptic text?"

Putting both the mugs in the sink Thirteen paused and leaned against the side with her arms folded, expression serious. "The shakings back."


End file.
